The Black Gamer
by Steelismybody
Summary: Harry Potter was always a men who fought for the good in the world, only to find out that he was manipulated his whole live long. He was alone for years, watching how the world crumbled around him, after years he gets the chance to live again, but as Hadrian James Black. Rated M to be save. Gamer!Harry, Genius!Harry, Father!Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Game**

 **This is my first story I wrote so have mercy with me. I want to apologize beforehand for all mistakes I am going to make. I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does, if I did Harry wouldn't have to die, because some stupid old men thought it is the only way for him to defeat snakeface.**

 **Prologue**

 **28** **th** **October, 1981 an unknown place**

It was a quiet night without any clouds to see, a night in which the stars shine like brilliant jewels in the sky, only outdone by the moon in its whole beauty. As the light of the moon banished the darkness that took hold of the country, even if only for this night, bringing rest to all the souls who were restless, all but a few. In a grand castle in Scotland an old men, with grandfather like feeling and twinkling blue eyes that belie the darkness slumbering behind them, was setting his plans for the future into motion. Within a manor in England in an unknown place, sat a men on throne like chair, his face was shrouded in darkness, nothing could be seen except his red eyes, burning with such hatred and malice that all those of faint heart wold cower in fear of them, planning the destruction of a threat to his life.

And yet… why did the moon shine so bright? Darkness consumes all in its path, but the light shines with renewed might. The world itself seems to stir from its millennia old slumber, feeling that a great change is to come. The ancient world is arising, magic lost in time is returning once more, awaiting the call of the one they deemed worthy of their might. Nobody can hear it nor can anybody feel it, but all that need to have received the call of destiny.

" _Let all beings come forth,_

 _Shall they give their curses, to damn the One,_

 _Shall they give their blessings, to save the One,_

 _Let all be witness to a new age,_

 _Good or Evil?_

 _None can tell for nothing is to see ahead_

 _Fate and Death have chosen_

 _So let us watch history being written."_

A game has begun. A game unlike any before it. A game in which the whole world as the playground acts. Gifts were given and curses distributed. The champion is on his way, a unsung hero, one men who broke fate with his will alone, who defied death to save his loved ones, only to watch all wither away. Ripped away from his lost world, he is given the chance to change all. The name of the Hero, **Hadrian James Black**

 **I know a bit short but this is only the first chapter so have mercy with this story. I also want to apologize for all Dumbledore fans, because I will definitely make him one of my stories main Antagonists, not actively evil but definitely a misguided and slightly mad old men, with a healthy dose of god-complex. I won't go into pairings just yet, but it will be probably 6-7 girls, because seven is a powerful magical number and it will be rather important later on.**

 **So ciao! Don't forget to write how you find the intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Gamer**

 **So this where the Story should really begin I know some might be confused as to why nothing of Harry's past was shown, but I will tell you know that I want to blend the past slowly in, especially with the appearance of core characters of the story, parts of his past will be shown in flashbacks, they'll also show why he is how he is. But before the story continues I do not own Harry Potter J. does.**

 **1** **st** **November 1981, Black Manor England**

Deep, hidden in an ancient Forrest there stands a Manor, overgrown by ivy adorned with black thorns. The Manor seemed old, very old, and even older than the Forrest around it. It looked more like a military fortress from the outside than a home where families used to live in, the outer walls were so high and thick that they gave the feeling of despair to anybody who wants to break through these ancient walls. These terrifying walls were six in number, arranged in a hexagonal form, within each corner in which two walls met, there rose the watchtowers so high that they could overlook the whole Forrest.

Neither the walls nor the towers showed that they were built with bricks, instead they seemed like they were carved from one big black rock, flowing seamlessly from one to another. In contrast to the defence ring around the fortress the inner part seems to be actually man-made, as there were bricks used to make it. The bricks are a deep black pervaded with purple streaks giving the whole building a mysterious air.

The building itself was like the outer wall hexagonally built, but it was clearly built higher than the wall giving the people in the Manor the ability to oversee the grounds. The building had four upper floors, five if you counted the ground floor and one more with the basement, making it a six floored mansion.

The garden between the walls and the Manor was stocked with countless plants, but most of them seemed to have withered away, only the black thorned ivy remained in place, making the grounds look like a wasteland.

Nothing lived within the Manor…nothing except the ivy. A very big ivy. A very big, black thorned ivy. A very, big black thorned, moving ivy. A very…moving ivy? The ivy that covered the Manor seems to be moving. First only a bit of it was moving, as if the wind was blowing, but slowly more of the plant was moving, lifting parts of itself up in the air and rearing back as if it became a snake preparing to attack whatever agitated it.

 **Pop**

Sure enough something appeared in the garden. Immediately the ivy sprang into action, several of its ranks shot to the origin of the disturbance, sizing it up to find possible weaknesses in the two intruders it felt. The first being that appeared was three foot tall with ash grey skin wearing what people would call dirty raggs, it possessed big bat like ears with many tears in them and two big murky-green eyes filled with anxiety and determination. This was a house-elf or brownie, as they are also called.

This particular house-elf was Kreacher, a servant of House Black. He was born into the servitude of House Hawkson, a relatively new but rich family of two hundred years, he began his duty after he reached his maturity at two years. Kreacher hearing stories of noble families, his family had served in the past, trained to become like his Ancestors, a skilled and powerful servant, whom his masters could rely on. Kreachers ambitious nature became the undoing of him, at a party the most ancient and noble House of Black hosted. He, in front of all people attending, corrected his masters introduction to the hosts , when he told him he had to show the Black family more respect, because of their standing in society, this made the other people who listened into the conversation laugh at his master. Kreacher was given a glove by his enraged and humiliated master, essentially freeing him. Kreacher was despaired, he wanted to help, but instead he was freed, something worse than death for house-elves. A young Walburga Black, who also attended the party, was interested in the little thing since it seemed more competent than most other elves, so she questioned him how he would have act in the position of the Head of Hawkson, Kreacher gave young Walburga an answer that impressed not only her with his knowledge of etiquette, but also all the other guests. The future Lady Black decided that day to make Kreacher serve as her own house-elf.

And serve he did, Kreacher was full of gratitude and awe for the girl that saved him from a fate worse than death. So in return for her kindness Kreacher swore to serve and protect House Black with everything he had. For him the little bundle in his hand is the **Last True Black**.

The ivy, which until now sized elf up, felt **the Oath of Servitude** to House Black Kreacher possessed. How could it not? It lived in a Manor where **Black Magic** was saturating the very air and soil it grew with. The ivy was literally made sentient through the magic of House Black, attacking something with the same magic was if it was attacking itself. So the ivy turned its attention to the little bundle the house-elf held near to him.

The first thing it felt was the magical blood, soaking the blanket. Hidden behind the cover of the soaked blanked was a little child no bigger than an arm's length. The child had a tuff of black wavy hair on his head, big grey eyes which were red and puffy like it had cried not long ago. It wore a simple baby blue onesie over his diapers. This was **the Heir of House Black, Hadrian James Black.**

The ivy would have dismissed as no threat had it not decided to investigate the magic of the elf and little boy a little bit more. The house elf was exhausted, it seemed to be on its last leg both physically and magically, as for the boy…it felt that it was healthy but anxious, something troubled him, something big… The boy also possessed an incredible amount of magic, **Black Magic** unique to those of Black blood." _Interesting. Very interesting_." It would leave the two alone for now. They were no threat to it after all.

 **Hadrian Pov.**

" _My life sucks, how can it happen that my life is always going through the same shit? "_ , thought one angry little baby while glaring adorably into the air with his puffy red eyes, more specifically at the blue window that floated just ahead of his vision.

 **Name: Hadrian James Black**

 **Age: 1**

 **Race: Human/?**

 **Title: Black Heir**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp:0/100**

 **HP: 100/100 (+0%min)**

 **MP: 5000/5000 (+2%min)**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 20**

 **CHA: 5**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks: Heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black (+5 INT, +2 WIS per Level, +10 VIT, +5 CHA per 10 level +5% Chance for Black traits, +150% Exp. to Dark Arts, +100% Exp to Etiquette), ? (+2 STR, +2 DEX, +5 WIS per level, +Parselmouth skill, +50% Exp. to Parselmagic, +5*MP), Warlord (+10 STR, +5 VIT, +5 DEX all 10 level, +250% Exp to war and battle related skills)**

 **Money: 0G 0S 0K /0£**

 **Hadrian Black is the son of Sirius Black and ?. He is an intelligent if quiet boy, his parent's love him, but they can't take care of him all the time. All changed at the 31** **st** **October 1981, his family home was sieged and destroyed, his mother died that day. He was taken to safety by the loyal house elf Kreacher. His family's ancestors are angered and swore to protect their Heir and curse those that attacked him.**

 **Unknown to all, Hadrian too swore vengeance to those that took his mother from him in this reincarnation of him. Just who was he before and how did he rebirth?**

" _My ancestors swore to protect me? That is new. I wonder how Dumbles stopped my old ancestors from cursing him to hell in my last life?"_ wondered little Hadrian bemused.

" _But then again if my luck in my old life was anything to go by it should have been easy for him. I wonder how luck everything else? Do I win coin tosses easier or do coincidences happen to align themselves more in my favour? What about the other states, do they have more meaning than what should be obvious?"_

 **Ding! For thinking things through you gained 1 WIS.**

" _Shit I am… was too old for this shit. Damn those assholes. Giving me a second chance at life… promising that I could change history for the better… making me hope again… sigh… I knew it was too good to belief they would make my life anything but ridiculous",_ groused the child miserably to himself, partly reminiscing about his meeting with **them.**

 **Welcome to the game**

 **Higher powers decided to bestow you with a great destiny,**

 **You may feel yourself honoured.**

 **Do you have any questions?**

 **Status and perks**

 **How to raise your level**

 **Creating and training skills**

 **Dungeons and their Difficulty**

 **Heroic Ranking**

 **Close the tutorial**

" _At least some help, thank the assholes for their benevolence, note the heavy sarcasm. Let's see I never had the chance to play games in my childhood, because of Walrus, Giraffe and Piggy… so yeah not really any existing chance there. My Hogwarts years… they were too demanding… between surviving dangerous monsters… backstabbing teachers… killing teachers… backstabbing classmates… protecting classmates… training my year mates… and backstabbing friends can't forget those… there was much backstabbing involved in Hogwarts._

 **Do you have any questions?**

" _Why the hell not? Yeah I have questions, but how can chose an option, I can't exactly move in my position._

 **Do you have any questions?**

" _Damn it what can I do? I can't touch any option and I can't say anything without making Kreacher suspicious? It's not like I can just think "I chose A)"…"_

 **You have chosen A)**

"… _Fuck you… Fuck you and everything you stand for…",_ thought the poor little Hadrian with an emotionless deadpan on his face.

 **Status and Perks**

 **Status: Your status screen is composed of different aspects that show in example your health and the amount of mana you possess and how much remains.**

 **Health Points: Your Health is your life-force, if it falls to zero you either lose consciousness or die depending on the situation. How much Health you possess is determined by your VIT (1 VIT= 50 HP), your Health Point Regeneration (HPR) also depends on your VIT (VIT/10 per min). HP and HPR can be increased and decreased through skills, blessings, curses and equipment.**

 **Mana Points: Mana is the power that magical beings can use to enforce miracles, it is one of many forms of energy known to the world. How much Mana you possess is determined by your INT (1 INT= 50 MP), your Mana Point Regeneration (MPR) also depends on your WIS (WIS/10). MP and MPR can be increased and decreased through skills, rituals and foci.**

 **STR: Your strength state represents your physical and mental strength. How much damage you make in close combat (DMG=STR). How much your inventory can hold (STR*10kg), can be increased through it. Your mental strength is composed of your fighting spirit which allows you to fight stronger opponents without state reductions and it can empower you in moments of emotional outbursts.**

 **VIT: Your vitality state represents the amount of HP and HPR (VIT/10 per min) you possess. The greater your VIT the more you can resist magic trying to influence your body (VIT/100=% DMG Reduction). Body influencing magic is any magic that messes with your body, it includes, but is not limited to body altering, subjugating and manipulating.**

 **DEX: Your dexterity state represents your reaction time, dodge speed and balance. The greater the dexterity the faster you move (DEX/10= Movement Speed) and the greater are your reflexes.**

 **INT: Your intelligence state represents your ability to learn, memorize and your magical power. The people with the potential for it can use mana (1 INT= 50 MP), some magical beings can store more mana than others. Magical DMG (1 INT= 1 M. DMG) can have various effects, the intensity of the effect lies in the intent and purpose of the magic.**

 **WIS: Your wisdom state represents your ability to make decisions, to plan ahead and analyse a situation. Wisdom affects how much mana you can draw into yourself to restore the mana you lost (1 WIS/10=% min). The greater your wisdom the greater your self-control and your ability to resist mind altering, subjugating and manipulating magic (WIS/100=% M. DMG Reduction). Mind affecting magic works different than body affecting, do not confuse them.**

 **CHA: Your charisma state represents your ability to socialize, bargain and convince other people. The charisma will make it easier for other people to follow your lead or fall in love with you, if you are charismatic enough you can lead armies to war without any question or even raise your own kingdom.**

 **LUC: Your luck state represents your luck for item drops and the chance to make the impossible possible. The greater your luck the more you can defy FATE, so there is a chance that a really unlikely situation can appear or you do something impossible.**

Analysing the description of the states our young hero finds himself rather interested by the variety of effects a state can have, most of them seem to be understandable for him, others seemed to frighten him, causing Kreacher, who carried him into the manor after the ivy retreated, to speed up his search for a suitable bed to rest for the little Black. "Don't be scared little Master, I will protect you from all the evil men… now if only your blood-traitor father would appear… damn useless the men… unlike poor Mistress… hiccup… no Kreacher you must remain strong house Black's future lies on your shoulders… for House Black!", muttered the house elf with sadness evident in his eyes.

On the other hand the little child in his arms was deep in thought reminiscing about the times some people showed incredible strength when they were angered beyond reason. _"How the hell that old men killed fifteen Deathmunchers that were about to rape his daughter even though he begged was anything but normal for a sixty year old… but damn if fighting spirit is what gave the old men the power to crush skulls then it should not be underestimated. The other states are all interesting and their effect, if they are high enough, even more so. Leading armies is definitely a 'must have'. Now what about luck, it shouldn't be as important as the other states, probably raising my chance to gain more money on investments and the… like… Fuck you… Fuck you… Fuck you… you monster… you… will suffer… your suffering will be whispered… even in the deepest parts of hell. I pray you will not appear before me… because the moment I see you assholes is… THE MOMENT ETERNAL PAIN AND TORMENT WILL BEFALL YOU!"_

Little Hadrian swore inside his mind and imagined all kinds of things to torture **them** , things that would give any lesser men nightmare for the rest of his lives. Outside his mind his face adopted a frightening expression… as frightening a one year old could be which is basically less frightening and more adorable for any sane person. Kreacher stopped looking for a moment as he feels a chill and an incredible bloodlust flooding from somewhere, looking around franticly until he can identify the source as his little Master, instead of worry or fright which should be expected from any sane being when they discover a child with such a strong bloodlust, Kreacher looked at him and thought of how proud his old Mistress Walburga would be with her grandson. Until he thought about why the child would be showing such strong bloodlust, he reasoned that his little Master was hungry, so he resolved himself to look for food as a second priority, first being the search for an adequate bed.

Not knowing the plans of the elf, Hadrian finished his rant inside his mind and continued to read about the perks next.

 **Perks: The Perks are an important part of the peoples very being. Perks represent your body, mind and soul, they give power in accordance to your innate power inherited and acquired. Perks can as mentioned be inherited or acquired.**

 **Inherited perks can become weaker over time, because of a lack of potential in later generations, inherited perks can also become stronger over time, but only show their effect if the inheritor is strong. You can inherit a perk if you special condition are fulfilled.**

 **Acquired perks are in most cases not as strong as those perks that grew stronger over time, even though the acquired are the origin of all inherited ones. Perks can be acquired through rituals or being gifted with extraordinary states can create new perks.**

 **Perks have different influences on the character. Body related perks can give physical attributes (STR, VIT, DEX) a certain amount of state point and unique abilities which enhance the body in one way, similar are mind related perks for mental states (INT, WIS) and soul related perks for spiritual states (CHA, LUC).**

" _Acquiring perks is probably harder than it is made out to be, otherwise all people would be overpowered. Then there is the fact that I possess so many perks, I doubt most people have even one good perk, so me having three is incredible I will definitely be one of, if not the, strongest student in Hogwarts then the time comes. Now to the other options 'How to raise your level'… kill many spiders to level up… next…creating skills and training them… exercise the skills to train them and doing something repeatedly to create one… Dungeons and their difficulty… kill monster, find treasures, kill elite monsters, gain Exp., kill boss monster, loot boss monster… difficulty… easy, normal, hard, epic, legendary and divine… lets forgo anything higher in difficulty than easy…last one… Heroic Ranking? What is that?"_

 **Heroic Ranking: Did you ever wonder why stories about ancient heroes and monsters are still known to the people nowadays, why people dedicate their life in search for the artefacts they used in their life-time? The stories are not simply stories, they are the tales of the world's greatest historic events. By achieving the impossible and defying their fate, they became beings that transcended mortality itself and took their place among their kind on the 'Throne of Heroes'. The stronger they were in life and the more known they were after death the higher is their place on the throne. You too can be empowered by your legend, your power in life can be amplified through the amount of people knowing of you and your deeds. Raising your ranking is possible only through noteworthy achievements, deeds already done by other people in the past will only slightly raise your rank compared to first time achievements.**

" _My legend empowers me… my legend empowered me… well thank you Hercules for doing the most achievements possible… how the hell can I do something to raise my ranking in this day and age? To become a legend… I am born in the wrong day and age for this. Still the potential to achieve incredible strength through the belief of other people… this explains why Dumbles and Moldy are probably as strong as they are, but what about my own legend it should have been even greater than either of the two so I should have been stronger… but my power was barely stronger than a elite Deathmuncher… I must have power syphoned off from me for whatever reason or my power was… blocked… grrrr… I swear I will wring his neck if I see him again… damn goatfucker"_

By the time little Hadrian managed to read the tutorial through, Kreacher managed to find a bed for his little Master and lay him into it, by the time Harry managed to suppress his rising thoughts of death and destruction, he was able to witness the return of Kreacher, the same Kreacher who had a bottle of milk in his right hand, Unicorn milk to be precise. Any dark thoughts vaporised in the face of a slowly advancing old house-elf with a bottle, a bottle which he will feed to his beloved little Master, him. The reborn child looked like a deer caught in headlights, looking at the elf with wide unblinking eyes, before the child began to slowly whimper and cower in fear of what will follow now.

"Little Master Kreacher made you milk, I was happy to find milk in this dusty old place, now come you had a long day it is time to eat then sleep", told Kreacher the little child with a fond but sad smile, he would cry later, but in front of his Master he would remain strong. Now without further ado took Kreacher his madly struggling master and placed him into his left arm. Bringing the bottle to the child's closed mouth it slipped through the pressed lips with such ease that it looked just like magic. Let it be known that the Blacks are headstrong from the moment they are born, so it is expectable to assume the bottles they use to feed their children with are enchanted to find their way into the mouth of even the most headstrong child and forcefully calm them down. But seeing the tears running down Hadrian's cheeks and the despaired look in the eyes of his otherwise calm face, it is to assume the child was not as calm inside as he was outward. Poor little Hadrian, poor, poor Hadrian.

 **Sorry if you waited long for the chapter tried my best to write it, so I hope you liked it. I was not completely satisfied with my work so I corrected my mistakes. Next chapter I will bring Britain's most wanted criminal into play and tell what happened in the night of the 31** **st** **October.**

 **So stay expectant till the next chapter of The Black Gamer.**


End file.
